


That poor bitch

by howweusedtobe



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 18:26:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15176672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howweusedtobe/pseuds/howweusedtobe
Summary: 윤간으로 임신한 개빈과 보호역으로 따라붙은 구백이





	That poor bitch

"야, 집에 체리 없냐?"

새벽 세 시 삼십구 분, 어려운 미션이 주어졌어. 해가 뜨기 전에 최대한 빨리 신선한 체리를 구해오는 거였지. 가장 가까운 마트는 이곳에서 삼십 분 거리지만 당연히 이 시간엔 문을 닫았지. 가장 가까운 24시간 편의점에는 잘 쳐줘봐야 바나나나 샐러드만 겨우 있을 뿐 체리가 있을 리 없어. 그렇다고 해서 이웃집 문을 두드리기엔....시간이 늦었다는 점은 둘째치고 그런 정도의 부탁을 할 정도로 친하게 지내는 사람도 없었지. 가장 빨리 배송해주는 인터넷 쇼핑몰도 이 시간에 바로 출고시켜주지는 않는다는 사실을 깨달은 구백이는 별다른 말 없이 주섬주섬 옷을 챙겨입었어. 자동 조종 차량을 탈 수도 있었지만 혹시나 리드가 써야 할 일이 생길까봐 자기가 구식 차량을 몰고 나갔지. 리드는 못마땅한 눈빛으로 구백이를 쳐다봤지만 구태여 말리지는 않았어. 팔짱을 낀 채로, 쇼파에 앉아 시선을 던질 뿐이었지. 리드의 가청거리에서 벗어나기를 기다려 구백이는 급하게 팔백이에게 무선통신을 걸었어. 

-무슨 일입니까?

-혹시 집에 체리 200그램 정도를 보유하고 있습니까?

-그정도 재고라면 있습니다만, 이 시간에 무슨 일입니까? 행크가 자고 있어 깨워선 곤란합니다.

-리드 경관이 급하게 먹고 싶다고 해서 빌려야 할 것 같습니다. 돈이 필요하시다면 시장 평균 가격으로 셈해 지불하겠습니다.

-........그런 사정이라면 괜찮습니다. 단지 행크가 깨어나지 않도록 집 앞에 도착하면 벨을 누르는 대신 다시 통신을 걸어주십시오.

알겠다고 하자 통화가 끊어졌지. 구백이는 속도를 높였어. 임신 4개월, 슬슬 중기에 접어들고 있는 리드는 물마저도 냄새가 역해 마실 수가 없다며 게워내는 지옥같은 입덧시기를 벗어난 뒤 이번엔 식욕의 늪에 빠져 있었지. 시도때도 없이 먹고 싶은 게 생기는 통에 이번주만 해도 새벽에 먹을 거 구하러 다니기를 두 차례, 아이스크림같은 고열량의 음식이라면 구백이도 임신성 고혈압 등을 우려해 자제시키고 있었지만 어지간해선 군말없이 다녀왔지. 그렇게 애를 배고 집에 들어앉은 마누라가 좋더냐고, 사정 모르는 동네 슈퍼 아저씨에게서 질투인지 질타인지 하는 소리를 들었지만 사실 사랑이라기보단 책임감에서 나온 행동이었음.

리드에게 자기가 한 짓을 구백이는 결코 잊을 수가 없었거든.

안드로이드다운 정확한 주행으로 과속 티켓을 끊지 않고 불과 한시간 삼십 분만에 행크의 집에 다녀온 구백이는 손에 체리 봉지를 들고서 집으로 들어왔지. 리드는 아직도 팔짱을 낀 채로 현관을, 거기에 선 구백이를 노려보고 있었음. 먹고 싶다고 한참을 보채던 체리를 구해왔는데도 전혀 표정이 밝아지거나 좋아하거나 칭찬하는 기색을 보이지 않았어. 도리어 화가 난 것 같았음. 왜? 인간의 모순을 읽어내기에 구백이는 지나치게 비-불량품에 가까운 안드로이드였고 모순을 파고들어가는 대신 에둘러 피해가는 쪽을 택했음.

"접시에 담아드리겠습니다."

주방에 가려면 쇼파를 지나쳐야 했어. 간단하게 설명하고 할 일을 마친 뒤 돌아올 생각이었는데 리드는 구백이의 팔을 별안간 잡아왔지. 말을 듣지 못했는지 놔주지 않았어. 조곤조곤 두어 차례 미리 세쳑되어 있던 체리지만 오는 중에 먼지가 묻었을테니 다시 씻고 또 먹기 좋게 그릇에 담아야 한다고 설명했지만, 리드의 악력이 점점 세지고 나서야 그가 정말로 그 말을 못알아들은 건 아니라는 사실을 깨달았어. 

"앉아."

그래 뭐, 못 먹을 정도로 먼지가 묻은 건 아니었으니까. 구백이는 시키는 대로 앉았음. 리드는 봉지를 낚아챘어. 누가 빼앗아가기라도 하려는 것마냥 허겁지겁 입에 몇 개를 쑤셔넣었지. 체리 씨를 뱉을 곳이 필요해보이길래 구백이는 품에서 접힌 손수건을 꺼내 테이블에 올려놓았어. 고맙다는 말도 없이 리드는 거기다 씨를 뱉었지. 먹고 싶다길래 이 오밤중에 길거리를 달려 구해온 것인데도, 리드는 표정이 점점 어두워졌음. 먹고 있는 게 평범한 음식이 아니라 자괴감의 씨앗인 것만 같았지. 열두 개쯤 먹었을 때, 리드는 봉지를 아무렇게나 구겼어. 비닐이 바삭, 소리를 냈지. 내내 푹 수그리고 있던 고개를 들자 보인 리드의 얼굴은, 곧 울 것 같은 표정을 하고 있었음. 맛이 없었던 걸까? 조심스럽게 분석이 가능할 정도로만 껍질을 비밀어보았지만 인간이 가장 선호하는 정도의 당도를 가진 훌륭한 과일이라는 결과값만 도출되었지. 하긴, 안드로이드인 팔백이가 직접 장을 봐온 것일테니 신선도나 맛이 떨어질 리가 없는데, 왜.

"뭐하러 갔다왔어?"

"당신이 먹고 싶다고 했으니까요."

"병신이야? 스스로 생각하는 법도 몰라? 하라고 하면, 원래 그렇게 멍청하게 하라는 대로 해?"

불합리한 발언이었지. 비록 구백이가 내장하고 있는 건 사이버라이프에서 넣어준 사회화 모듈 뿐이었지만, 그런 구백이도 이런 상황에서는 일반적으로 고맙다는 말을 듣는다는 사실을 알고 있었어. 게다가 구백이가 매번, 어떤 거지같은 명령이라도 리드가 내린 것이라면 몸종처럼 따랐다는 건 리드가 가장 잘 알고 있을텐데 말이야. 물론, 딱 한 번, 자의로 어긴 적이 있긴 했지만.......과연 그가 그 일을 염두에 두었을까 싶어 구백이는 입을 다물었음. 리드가 끝끝내 과일 봉지를 집어던졌음. 와르르, 과일이 바닥에 쏟아지며 몇 개가 쇼파 밑으로 굴러들어갔어. 몇 개는 테이블 다리에 찍혔고 바닥에 아주 작고 새빨간 체리물방울이 고였지. 그 날의 선혈을, 구백이는 단 한순간도 메모리 우선순위에서 내린 적이 없었음. 리드가 발길질로 테이블에 찍힌 체리를 밀어냈어. 죽, 그 발놀림을 따라 체리의 흔적이 남았음. 리드의 호흡은 어느새 흐트러져 있었어. 

"네가, 네가 무슨 생각을 했는지 알고 있어. 내가 조금만 더 용감했으면, 진작 명에를 지키기 위해 죽어버렸을 거라고 생각하고 있었겠지. 그럼 이따위 수고는 하지 않아도 됐을텐데, 싶어서."

"그렇지 않습니다."

"다른 사람들이 날 뭐라고 생각하는지도 알고 있어. 어제 마크 새끼가 문자에다 뭐라고 그랬는지 알아? '힘 내'래. 휴직계를 내러갈 때 사람들이 날 무슨 눈으로 봤는지 알아? '불쌍한 개빈 리드, 진작 자살했더라면 애시당초 휴직계를 낼 필요도 없었을텐데.' 저번주에는 심리 상담을 받는 게 어떻겠냐는 문자도 날아오더라고."

"그들은 모두 당신을 걱정하고 있습니다."

"이, 체리, 앤더슨 놈 집에서 구해온 거 알고 있어. 분명 그 늙은이도 그랬겠지? 날 동정했겠지?"

"그는 잠들어 있었고 자신의 집에서 체리가 없어진다는 사실조차 알지 못했습니다."

"다, 다 한통속인 거지. 그런 생각 뿐인 거지. 내가, 내가 갑자기, 추락이라도 한 것처럼, 달라보이는 거지. 그렇게 날 시기하고 질투했었으면서."

바닥의 체리물이 말라갔어. 점점 닦아내기 어려워지고 있음을, 구백이는 인지했지만 자리에서 일어날 수가 없었지. 리드가 자신의 배를 내려치려고 하고 있었거든. 그의 아랫배는 이제 점점 숨기기 힘들게 부풀고 있었고 안드로이드의 예리한 눈으로는 벌써 그런대로 곡선을 그리고 있었어. 구백이의 손을 낚아채고 또 또다시 허튼짓을 하지 않도록 그를 말리느라, 구백이는 어느새 리드를 반쯤 끌어안은 모양새가 되었음. 구백이의 손이 닿자마자 리드가 미친듯이 발광했어. 벗어나려고 했지. 그 날 이후로, 리드는 쭉 그랬음. 구백이를 미친듯이 부려먹었지만 정작 구백이가 자신을 만지는 건, 불가피한 경우라도 절대 용납하지 않았지. 구백이가 그걸 탓하지 않은 건 그게 전적으로 리드 잘못은 아니란 걸 알고 있어서였어. 

윤간을 당한 오메가는 종종 그런 증상을 호소하니까. 

밤마다 문 닫힌 침실에서 흘러나오는 비명소리, 몸부림을 치는지 뒤척이는 소리, 무슨 일이라도 났나 싶어 매번 문을 열고 들어가면 보이는 눈물이 말라붙은 흔적, 그 모습을 들켰다는 걸 깨닫고서 매우 수치스러워하는 눈빛으로 구백이를 쫒아내는 그의 목소리는 갈라지고 흔들렸지. 잠꼬대인 듯한 말을 통해 구백이는 리드가 밤마다 그 날의 악몽을 되풀이해 겪는다는 사실을 유추해냈어. 알파들이 강제로 팔다리를 잡아당기고 옷을 찢고 풀리지도 않은 아래에 무작정 성기를 박아넣는 꿈. 좋다고 말 할 때까지 칼에 베여 찢어진 상처를 손으로 헤집어 벌리는 꿈. 그가 꾸는 악몽은 대개 그런 내용이었지. 그리고 항상, 마지막에는 아무리 불러도 당신은 주제를 알아야 할 필요가 있다며 오지 않는 구백이가 등장했어. 그 때 했던 말을, 분석하기를 거부했던 징후들을 회로가 불타도록 후회하며 구백이는 늘 꿈과는 다르다는 것을 증명하기 위해 리드의 방을 찾았으나 도움이 된 적은 한번도 없었음. 구백이는 리드의 방엔 들어올 수 있었지만 그의 지독한 혼몽속으론 들어갈 수가 없었으니까. 사이버라이프에서 모든 기술을 쏟아부어 만든 최신식 안드로이드인데도, 가사와 육아와 임신에 관한 간단한 진단과 향후 태어날 아이의 친권을 리드가 포기하게 하고 곧바로 다른 가정에 입양보내기 위한 법률적인 절차를 밟을 능력과 그밖의 온갖 것들을 다 소화할 수 있는데도, 그의 손을 잡아줄 수는 없었으니까.

"난 멀쩡해! 이딴 좆같은 건 내 인생에 아무런 장애물도 되지 못한다고! 왜, 왜 다들 내가 갑자기 불쌍한 년이라도 된 것처럼 구는 거야? 법률적으로 낙태는 금지되어 있으니까? 늘 같잖게 보던 그 새끼가 바라던 대로 되었는데 막상 그 꼬라지를 보니 측은해서?"

안드로이드는 고통을 느끼지 않는다는 것을 알면서도, 리드는 구백이의 손아귀를 빠져나오기 위해 구백이의 손가락을 깨물었어. 티리움이 흘러나올 정도였지. 상처는 경미했고 굳이 손을 떼어내야 할 필요성은 없었지만, 오히려 리드의 치아가 걱정된 구백이는 그를 놔주었지. 리드가 본인의 임신 사실도 반쯤 잊은 것마냥 밀려나지 않는 구백이의 가슴팍을 몇 번이고 떠밀었어.

"너도, 어? 니가 뭐라도 되는 것 같아? 안 왔다고, 갑자기 책임감이 생겨야 할 것 같아? 너도 내가 막 안타까운 년으로 보이고 그러니?"

밤마다 꿈속에서 와달라고 불렀으니까, 구백이는 리드의 말이 거짓말이라는 것까진 이해할 수 있었어. 하지만 대체 왜 그가 이 상황에서까지 불필요한 자존심을 세워야만 하는지는 납득할 수 없었음. 그냥, 체리를 먹고 싶다 해서 가져왔을 뿐인데. 체리의 출처가 그가 경멸하는 사람의 집이어서 그랬던 걸까? 하지만 그의 명령을 수행하기 위해서 가능한 조건은 그것 하나뿐이었는데. 인간이 모를 정도로 복잡한 경우는 아니리라 구백이는 믿고 있었음. 따지고보면 리드는 늘, 그런 식이었음. 그가 하는 말은 모순 투성이였어. 해달라고 해서 해줬을 뿐인데 늘 부당한 말을 들어야 했어. 당최 앞뒤가 맞지 않았지. 이해할 수 없는 사람. 살가죽 밑에 어떤 투시광으로도 투사할 수 없는 단단한 벽이라도 치고 있는 것만 같은 사람. 

"리드, 개빈, 그날 일은 당신 잘못이 아닙니다. 그날 일로 일어난 결과 역시 당신 잘못이 아니고, 그렇다고 해서 이 모든 상황과 당신의 미래에 대한 암울한 전망이 태아의 잘못인 것도 아닙니다. 따지고 보면 그건 제 잘못입니다. 그날 당신이 도와달라며 구조요청을 해왔을 때, 무시해선 안됐습니다. 저는 그에 따른 책임을 지려고 하는 것뿐입니다. 죄송합니다."

이미 돌이킬 수 없는 일이 벌어졌는데, 미안하다고 해봐야 뭐가 달라지는 걸까. 상대가 사과를 듣고 싶어 하지 않는다는데 그게 대체 무슨 의미가 있는 걸까. 구백이는 연산해낼 수 없었음. 하지만 할 수밖에 없었어. 설명하기는 어렵지만, 리드가 그토록 경계하는 미안함과 죄책감으로 추정되는 것이 제 안에서 희미하게 느껴졌기 때문에. 

"네가 제일 나쁜 새끼야, 알아? 대체 뭐가 죄송하다는 거야, 난 하나도 안 망가졌다는 말, 대체 어디로 들은 건데."

리드는 눈물을 손등으로 문질러 닦았고 자리에서 쌩하니 일어나 집안으로 사라져버렸어. 체리물을 닦아야 한다는 알람이 쉴새없이 울리는 중인데도, 구백이는 그후로도 좀처럼 몸을 움직일 수가 없었음. 정말 자기가 잘못한 걸까? 어디서부터? 체리를 구해오겠다고 했을 때부터? 팔백이랑 통신을 했을 때부터? 새벽에 리드를 혼자 두고 집을 비웠을 때부터? 리드를 거부했을 때부터?


End file.
